


Thanks Again, Will But Remember...

by thamyras



Series: The Romantic Misadventures of Will and Nico [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thamyras/pseuds/thamyras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "So What's Your Type?" Will is determined to enlighten Percy as to what Nico's type is like. Percy's POV. Nico doesn't appear here because he's still pissed but he does get mentioned a lot. Annabeth makes a teensy weensy appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Again, Will But Remember...

"You're all set to go, Percy. Just remember not to pick at the bandages. There are no wounds left but I left a healing ointment so it won't scar. Best not to disturb it until it needs to be changed." Will Solace informs me. I like that he doesn't call me Jackson. The people who do call me that at camp are usually out for my blood or a flag. Still, there's something in the way he moves around me today that seems weird. He seems giddy; he reminds me of a hummingbird.  
"Yeah, I owe you, Will. You know what? I still can't believe that Nico kicked me hard enough to bleed earlier. I was so shocked that I forgot to just dip my leg in the nearest stream."

  
"It happens to all of us. Um, er so, do you mind telling me your side of the story? Nico came by earlier. He didn't seem repentant at all."

  
Re-pen-tant...I know that word. Something about looking guilty or something. Will's fidgeting, running his hand over the cord of his stethoscope repeatedly. Something's definitely up. Will's smile looks like the smile of someone who's got the drop on you. Like a market vendor who doesn't display the prices on his stuff because he knows some clueless lady will pay for the first price he asks for.

  
"How much do you know?" I gotta ask because I know Nico well enough to fear a bunch of undead arms sprouting from the ground like weeds to drag me to Hades if I unintentionally cause a rumor about him.

  
"He told me that you annoyed him by asking him what his type is. And that he used to have a crush on you."

  
"Then you know everything. I may have been a little too persistent and gods, I know it was the wrong place and the wrong time. We were supposed to be teaching and those kids barely know Nico and me. Why am I feeling bad? Am I supposed to feel bad even though I'm the one who got hit?"

  
Will laughs. He's not the most musically-gifted son of Apollo but his laughter still soothes the ears. "Nico has that effect on you, huh?"

  
"Yeah, we kind of have a history." I really don't want to talk about Bianca right now. I wish he wouldn't ask.

  
"I'm sure you do. Anyway, Nico's really cute. We get along swimmingly." Will says, plain as day, as if he's telling me that there's a convenience store two blocks west but I still feel a vibration of something indefinable in the air.

  
"Oh-kaaaay. I sense there's something else that you wanna tell me." Seaweed Brain or not, I still do have my instincts.

  
"I was able to fish some info out of Nico earlier. Do you wanna hear about it?"

  
I'll play. I nod and ask: "What did you find out?"

  
"I know Nico's type." He smiles at me, all non-threatening like but it had the force of a thousand suns. I'm not even attracted to guys but I feel like I will be blinded from his smile if I don't turn away. Before I can do anything though, he announces (and can I actually see his aura glimmering?): "I'm his type."

  
"I sense that you've been wanting to tell me that since I walked in. Good for you, man," I say, blinking rapidly before continuing, "but can you tone down your aura or something? I think my face is gonna melt off from whatever UV you're radiating. SPF30 won't be enough to protect me and I hate getting sunburn."

  
His face actually reddens. If he weren't so tan, he would look like a magical peach. "I'm sorry. This is the first time this has happened to me. I've heard that some Apollo children can glow because of emotional extremes. This is so embarrassing. I'm just so very pleased. We're going out on a date this weekend." He holds his face in his hands, closes his eyes and shakes his head. I'm sure I've seen this act in a girly anime somewhere. Never thought it can be done real life so convincingly. Apollo kids win at drama so much.

  
"That's awesome man. I'm so happy for you and Nico. That kid deserves some happiness." I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah...

  
"So Nico likes tall and blond dudes?" I ask.

  
"Seems that way or doctors with spectacular tans. We'll never know. It would be very hard to place me under a stereotype."

  
"Let's go along with tanned doctors, shall we? I don't think I'll be able to handle it if...never mind." Will gives me a puzzled look. The thing I can't say is I don't think I'll be able to handle it if Jason is more Nico's type than me. We're not fighting or anything but Jason's my archrival. It's bad enough that he's that _tiniest_ bit smarter than I am. He just can't be cuter than me. And Nico certainly can't prefer him (regardless of relationship type) over me. He just can't. This seems like something that Aphrodite girls (or maybe all girls except Annabeth) obsess about, petty and inconsequential stuff but, whatever. I can't control my feelings about this.

  
"So you guys are official now?" I ask Will.

  
"Yes and you're the first person to know. I'm not sure how Nico feels about being out. I'm not hiding it but I wouldn't broadcast it either. My boyfriend..." Will pauses and waggles his eyebrows at me. "is from another time. If he needs time to adjust, he will have it." Gods, this guy is so in love that I'm tempted to check if he accidentally sat on Cupid's quiver. I have this warm feeling in my chest from knowing that someone's so devoted to and in love with Nico. Hades' kids usually have it bad so this is like your underdog team winning the championship. Hurrah for Team Nico!

  
"Will, I'm sure you want to make him happy and that makes me really glad but if you hurt him intentionally, you have a set of Big Three kids and the praetors of the Roman Legion to finish your ass, got it?"

  
Will lets out a nervous laugh. "The operative word being intentional, right? I'm incapable of doing that."

  
"Just a tip though. Nico won't boss you around but he's so used to being alone so please make sure that he can count on you - and us - for help or whatever. Hanging out, 3DS games, Pokemon, nacho stash, McD's etc. Don't suffocate him either."

  
Will nods in an attentive manner. "Thanks for the tip, Percy. Is that Annabeth I see out the window?"

  
"Yeah, I guess she's picking me up. Thanks again, Will!" I got up from the bed but before I open the door, I remember I have to pay him back for being a fresh punk. "But remember: first love never dies." He sputters and I leave the infirmary, guffawing while greeting Annabeth with a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. So when Percy told Will that first love never dies, it's actually up to Will to interpret that. As far as Percy is concerned, crush doesn't equate to love. So when Percy says first love, he could be referring to Solangelo. Contrary to what Will thinks in So What's Your Type, Percy does have a healthy fear of what Nico can do.  
> Thanks to all those who reviewed and gave kudos to my previous stories. Jageun noted that the formatting is hard to read because of the text's being clumped together. I'm hoping I've fixed that.  
> And I'm sorry that I made Will glow from happiness and Percy extremely competitive when it comes to Jason. Their pissing contest cracks me up.  
> I've made some art for Solangelo before. Check out my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thamyras  
> Happy New Year!


End file.
